Philippines attends World Academy
by Rianne11
Summary: New comer Maria enters World Academy. Help her as she discover new things. OC!Philippines
1. Chapter 1

"You called for me Madame?"

"Yes, Arthur. This is Maria and she will be joining us at World Academy, and I would like you to show her around the campus and explain to her the rules and regulations, If you're not to busy." The principal said as she introduced the girl next to her.

"Wait, Maria?"

"Hmm?" Maria just stared at him.

"Don't you recognize me?" he said with a disappointing look on his face.

_Hmm, Arthur, now where did I heard that name before. _As Maria looked at him from head to toe, she recognized something familiar to her. _Wait, that messy blond hair, that green eyes and those thick eyebrows, they are somewhat familiar to me._ Her eyes then widened as she remembered him. "Arthur!" she said gleefully as she hugged him.

The principal just smiled at them. "I guess there would be no use for introductions anymore, Now run along, you should get to know the campus first before the bell rings"

Arthur and Maria walked out of the principal's office. "So why are you the one the principal called?" Maria said

"Well, I am Student Council President" he said with an enthusiastic tone.

"Wow, So you're like second in line to the principal"

"Yes, now shall we start the tour?" She nodded at with that Arthur showed her around campus. It was only eight in the morning, so there is still one hour before the bell rings. As they walked through the hallways, he was eyeing her. Maria has become a woman now, no longer the child he took care of for three years. Her raven black hair now reached her waist, her light tanned skin and her petite figure mixed well with the school's uniform.

"So Arthur, how have you been?"

"I've been fine. Except that I have lots to do being the Student Council President"

"Have any girlfriends?"

"Pardon?"

"I said do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uhm, and why on earth would you ask a question like that?"

"Just curious, I guess"

"Can we get back to the tour?"

"Sure"

As he showed her around the campus, Arthur explained to her the rules and regulations first, then explained to her that there are five classes in the campus, the European class, the Asian class, the Americas which consists of both North and South America), the African class and the Oceania class. There were also clubs were she could join in, and Arthur was in the Magic Club.

"The Magic Club? Hmm, What do you do in there?" Maria had a questioned look upon her face.

"Potions, Spells, stuff like that, Do you want to join?"

"Is there any qualifications for that?"

"Well, your third eye must be open, otherwise you would think of us having a loose screw in the head"

"How many members are there?"

"Three. Romania, Norway and myself, were all in the European class"

"Oh, I see. I'll think about it"

"Alright, then I'll wait for your reply"

They both stopped in front of two large doors. "Arthur where are we?"

"This is the Student Council Room" he said as he opened the large doors in front of them revealing a very elegant room, with it's high class furniture and décor.

"Oh my! It's like one of those rooms in fairytales"

"Do you want to have tea?"

"Sure". They both entered the President's room, it was more marvellous than ever, it looks like a study, there's even a fireplace. Maria sat on one of the chairs as Arthur made tea.

"So are there any privileges? Of being the student council's president?" she said as Arthur handed her, her tea.

"Remember when you said that I was second to the principal. You see when the principal is out, I can act as the principal" he said nonchalantly.

"So you have that much power?" Maria was surprised as she visualized in her mind, what would happen when Arthur was the acting principal. "_Lunch special for the whole week is blueberry scones as Arthur was announcing it and the students faces looked like they were going to be hanged"_

As she finished her tea, the bell suddenly rung. "Time for us to get going" Arthur said as he stood up and placed his cup on the tray. Both of them exited the Student Council's room and headed for the Asian Class. Students were already in their rightful rooms and the teachers were already there. As they both reached the room, Arthur knocked on the door, and the teacher came out.

"Sir, this is Maria and she will be joining the Asian Class" he said as he handed the paper which has Maria's student documents.

"Alright, Wait there for a moment as I announce it in class" the teacher said as he walked right back in the room.

"I guess, I'll see you later?" Maria said with a nervous look.

"Don't be nervous about it" he said with an encouraging look. "Well then good luck" and with that Arthur left.

"Everybody, listen up, you have a new classmate and she will be joining us from now on" the teacher said as he welcomed the new student. "Please introduce yourself"

"Is that-" Yao said as he was staring at the girl who was walking towards the teacher.

"Good Morning everyone. I'm Maria Clara Carriedo dela Cruz and I represent the Philippines" she said with a big smile on her face. Everyone just stared at her while she was introducing herself.

"Thank you Maria, you can take that seat next to Kiku" said the teacher as her eyes' widen when she heard the name. The man stared right into her, He has short black hair and black eyes. It was Japan, sure he invaded her vital regions and caused her great pain and suffering for three years, but alas she forgave him, because nothing ever good comes out of anger, plus he always helped her out whenever she is in trouble. She didn't want to cause a commotion by hugging him, so she just gave him a smile.

As class ended. Everyone wanted to know the new girl.

"Maria, I'm so glad you finally joined us" as Kiku gave her a smile. In the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching her.

"I'm Mei and I represent Taiwan" said a girl with a flower on the side of her hair as she introduced herself."I see you and Kiku already know each other" she said in a kind of creepy tone.

Then another girl approached her, her hair was in a ponytail and she had a paddle with her. "Vietnam!" Maria shouted as she was so happy to see a fellow South East Asian nation.

"Hey, are you forgetting us" as two hands tapped Maria's shoulders. She was surprised to see the Asian twins, Malaysia and Indonesia. "Oh, my god, I didn't know you two were here"

"Of Course we are, you dolt" Malaysia said. Malaysia was raised by England, so its no surprise that she inherited some of England's personality.

"That's what you get when you're raised by England" laughed Indonesia. As Malaysia was England's underling, Indonesia was Netherlands' daughter.

"At least I wasn't raised by a stalker!" scowled Malaysia. "Right Maria?" she said as she winked at Maria.

Before Maria could even react, the two already started a fight. "Not these two again, aru-" said a somewhat another familiar accent to Maria. She looked up at the man, he was in a ponytail , had a slim figure, and amber eyes. He looked at her and gave her a smile. "Hello, Maria aru-!" he said but Maria just gave him a questioned look. "Hmm, You don't remember me don't you aru-?" Maria just stayed quiet. "Ma-I" he said.

Then something triggered within her memory. A man who traded with her before Spain came and took her. Maria covered her mouth, indicating that she remembered him. "You're the old man who drives a hard bargain!, China!"

"Aah, finally she remembers aru-" China laughed "Just call me Yao and don't call me an old man, you make me feel like I'm ancient " he said.

"But you are ancientish" intervened a man with choppy brown hair and is holding a panda plushie. He looks stoic and diabetic. He also thick eyebrows, but they weren't thick as England's.

"Hong Kong, let's watch some horror movies" said a man with glasses who was wearing this sweet smile across his face.

"No!, let's play some mah-jong !" said another man with glasses.

The first man with the glasses looked at Maria. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Thailand by the way, do you like watching horror movies?" Maria just got scared. _I mean he has a sweet smile on his face, yet he is fond of horror movies_.

She then saw the other man with glasses being scolded at by Yao. "How many times do Ii have to tell you to stop gambling, Macau!"

"But, gambling is what I do for a living!" he said to Yao. Then someone grabbed Yao's breast from behind. "Your breasts are mine da-ze!" Yao was startled at this gesture. "Get off of me, Yoong –Soo!"

"I'm going to join in" said Hong Kong as he jumped at China, which made the nation fall.

"Ugh guess, I have to break Malaysia and Indonesia before they could get really hurt" said Vietnam. Vietnam was kind of like a big sister type of person, she never did like fighting.

"So Maria, do you want to join us for lunch?" said Mei.

"Sure" she said, and with that the bell rang, and the nations broke up their petty fights and went back to their respective chairs as the teacher came. Two more classes before lunch time.

As the bell rung indicating it was lunch time. Every nation in every class went out of their rooms and headed for the cafeteria. As the Asian nation was walking in the cafeteria Maria asked Malaysia and Indonesia a question.

"Does Mei like Kiku?" Maria said.

"Why do you ask?" the twins said in unison.

"Well she kind of said, 'I see you and Kiku know each other' in a creepy tone"

"She's been longing for his love ever since they met" Malaysia said

"But Kiku is a bit clueless, so he doesn't reciprocate the love Mei gives him" Indonesia said.

"Well, at least I know, who likes who" Maria laughed.

As they walked past the European students who was taking their lunch, Maria suddenly heard someone shouted her name.

"Maria, mi hija!" the man shouted as he hugged Maria. Everyone in the European table was now startled.

"Espagne, you have a daughter?" said a blonde man who had long hair and blue eyes.

"Of course, he has a daughter, you snail slurper!" she heard Arthur shouted to the man.

"Mi hija, I've missed you so much" Antonio said as he tightened his hug on his daughter.

"I've missed you too papa, but I can't breathe" she said and the Asian class gave her an assuring look that it's alright for her to catch up with her father.

"Oh, lo siento mi hija"

"está bien papa"

"I'm so glad that you still remember your Spanish. Oh, right" Antonio said as he faced the European class. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Las Islas Filipinas, but you can all call her Maria"

"Ah, Maria such a beautiful name" the blonde man said as he took Maria's hand and kissed it. "I am Francis, the country of love" he said as he winked at her that sent a chill down Maria's spine.

"Stop, harassing the poor girl, you git" Arthur said as he pulled Francis' collar.

And with that both of them stated strangling each other. Then a blonde woman with green eyes approached her.

"Papa, I have to get back to the Asian cla-" said Maria but was stopped when she saw a very familiar looking face. He had dark brown hair and has amber eyes. He also has a curl in his hair and was holding a eating a tomato. "Romano!" she shouted and quickly hugged the boy who was seating next to what looks like his twin.

"Stop hugging me you damn bitch" he scowled.

"I see that you still haven't changed your habits" she said as she stick out her tongue and then turned to Antonio. "Well papa, I have to get back to the Asian class"

"I understand, mi hija, we should catch up later"

Maria nodded and as she turned around someone crashed into her, which made that person's lunch spill onto her. Everybody in the cafeteria gasped, as she had ketchup ad Mayonnaise in her blouse, tomato and lettuce were in her hair, a patty was in her legs , and to top it all off, she was drenched in soda. She was starting to tear up, it was her first day, and this happens, so embarrassing._ Don't cry dammit, this is your first day. _

"Dude, I'm so sorry- Maria?" the man who crashed into her said, then he noticed that she tears were already flowing in her cheeks.

"Damn you American Bastard!" Romano shouted as he helped Maria get back to her feet. Everyone was startled especially Spain, Romano wasn't the kind of guy who would do gestures like this. Sure he has a potty mouth which he uses all of the time, but he's actually a soft guy in the inside.

"Look, Maria, I'm so sorry" as Alfred tried to approach her but Maria was hiding behind Romano.

"Listen to me you hamburger eating bastard, if you lay another finger or even touch mi sorella again, I will gauge your fucking eyeballs and cut your fucking nuts off!" Again, he can't be helped for using cursed words, and what Romano said freaked out the American.

"Okay, okay I understand" Alfred said while freaking out. The Italian wasn't the ones to be messed with around. He looked weak on the outside but he did create the mafia.

"Alfred, I'm afraid I'll have to send you to detention" said Arthur as he was scolding the American.

"But why?" he asked dumbfoundingly.

"Because you incompetent git, you were running and mostly, it is your punishment for crashing onto Maria and, Maria are you oka—" Arthur said as he turned to check on Maria, but she was long gone from Romano's back.

After that much attention, Maria ran to the girl's bathroom. She closed the door so no one could enter and looked at herself in the mirror, she wiped out the tears that were still forming in her eyes. _Get a grip Maria, your stronger than this, sure what happened was embarrassing, but you have to face them somehow. _Maria somehow cleaned herself up and arrange her clothes. _Although Romano was kind of heroic when he helped me back there._ A blush crept up her face as she thought of Romano protecting her like a long lost lover. _Fuck Maria, don't even think about that, Romano is your hermano, that would be incest._ Maria then decided to go back to the cafeteria and what greeted her was a worry looking Antonio and a still pissed off Romano.

"Mi hija, are you alright?" he said while he inspected her for scratches and bruises.

"I'm fine papa, there's nothing for you to worry about"

"If you say so mi hija" he said happily.

"I do apologize for Alfred's behaviour Maria" as Arthur intervened.

"It's alright, Arthur, I kind of expected this from Alfred" as Maria gave him an assuring look.

"Well then, I'll leave you three then" he said as he walked away.

"Oh, right, I still have to help Alice with something, I'll catch up with you later" Antonio said as he left Maria and Romano alone.

As Maria watched her papa walk away, she noticed that Romano's face was still bright red. "Are you okay, Romano?" she said with a concerned look.

"Damn well, I am. Next time, you should look out to were your heading, you egg sucking bitch" he said in a harsh tone, but Maria knew that he was only concerned for her sake, and instead of starting another quarrel with him, she kissed him in the cheeks. "What did you do that for bastard?" as Romano was rubbing his cheek.

"A way of saying thank you" as she gave him the biggest smile. Now Romano was looking like a tomato, and steam went out of his ears, but this was oblivious to Maria, since she inherited her father's cluelessness.

"Let's get you back to class" he said as the bell rung. Romano took her hand and walked her towards her classroom while Maria was humming peacefully. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then, see you around" said Romano as he was trying to hide his blushing face.

"Thanks again Romano" she said as she waved her hand goodbye.

As Maria entered the classroom she was cornered into a corner by the female Asian nations.

"Tell us what happened with you and Romano" said Mei who was wearing a creepy smile.

"Yeah, and don't leave any juices behind" said Singapore as the others nodded in excitement.

"What are you all talking about" Maria said with a confusing look on her face.

"About you and Romano" the Malay twins said in unison.

"Wait! What! Romano is my fratello, why would you think something happened? and plus he just escorted me back here to the classroom"

"All right, break it up all of you, the teacher is coming" as Vietnam told the girls to get back to their seats. "Maria, I apologize for Alfred's behaviour".

"It's perfectly alright- wait why are you apologizing?" Maria said as to why Viet was the one apologizing for Alfred's behaviour.

"Oh, I'm his girlfriend" she said quite frankly.

"Whaat?" Maria said surprisingly. Maria knew that America helped her in the Vietnam War, but she didn't know that they were a couple. She was indeed in shock after learning this. The teacher came and both of them took their seats. When classes were finished and the teacher left the room. Maria noticed that Alfred was waiting outside of the room. Vietnam greeted her so called boyfriend while other nations went straight back to their dormitories.

"Yo, Maria" the American said as he approached her. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier" he apologized sincerely.

"It's okay, Alfred. I'm more surprised as to how you and Vietnam are a couple"

"That's because I'm the hero, and the hero always gets the girl" he said as he pulled Vietnam into a hug. "I hope Romano isn't still mad at me"

"Do I detect a hint of fear? perhaps" Maria asked ever so slyly.

"Of course not, the hero isn't afraid of anything"

"Well, if you say so. I'll leave you two alone" she said as she noticed that the atmosphere was getting cheesy as Vietnam and America were starting to smooch. The two waved goodbye at her and Maria headed towards the library. When Arthur toured her around the school grounds, the library was the one which really grabbed Maria's attention. It was grand it had a classic touch to it but it was also made of marble from the floor to the stairs, and there were murals on the ceiling, it felt like she was in a cathedral or something. Maria was always fond of reading, especially fictions and went to the fiction section. Near the shelves was a painting of Sunflowers hanged in the wall, and a tall man with beige hair and was wearing a scarf. The man looked at her and gave her a smile whilst she smiled back as she continued to look for her favourite book, Romeo and Juliet, yeah Maria was a sucker for romance novels. She found the book but it was too high and she couldn't find any stool to support her. Having a petite stature has its disadvantages. Fortunately, the man noticed this and helped reached the book effortlessly, he hands her the book, and he noticed that there was a warm aura surrounding Maria. "Uhm, thank you. Mister?"

"Oh, I am Russia but you could call me Ivan. Do you want to become with me, da?" he said as shivers travelled through Maria's spine. She could feel his dark aura emitting from his body.

"Uhm, I'll think about it" she said quickly. _I mean, I couldn't say no, or else I don't even know what the slightest idea of what he could do to me. Oh crap he has a faucet pipe and is that vodka? I thought alcohol was forbidden in this school._

"Alright then, I will be waiting for your reply" he said in a calm tone. "By the way, you're the new student, am I right?"

"Yyeah?" Maria said while her whole body trembles with fear as Russia gave her another smile. _Then again, he looks kind of cute._ She was then snapped back to reality. "How rude of me, I'm Philippines but you can call me Maria" as she extends one hand and Russia shook it. She felt that his hand was as cold as ice while Ivan felt the opposite of Maria's hand.

"Philippines, you're from Asia? Right?"

"Yes"

"Do you have sunflowers there?"

"Yup, they bloom in November, since our country only has tropical seasons" she said. This made Ivan want to come to her country. "I always wanted to go to a country where it snows" she added.

"Really?" he asked. "Then you should visit me sometimes in my country"

"Can I?" Maria's fear of Ivan suddenly disappeared. While she wanted to go to his country, Ivan wanted to be in her country, where the suns warm rays touches his skin.

"Of Course" he said as he patted Maria's head, making her blush.

"Again, thank you for the book, Ivan" she said and went off to one of the tables so she could start reading. The book she picked was Romeo and Juliet, it was one of her favourites, even though the two star crossed lovers didn't have a happy ending. As she was too busy staring at the cover of the book, she hasn't noticed that she already bumped into someone and fell on her ass.

"Oh good lord, I'm sorry-, My, my Maria, haven't we learned our little lesson about watching where were going?" a familiar student held out his hand to help Maria get up.

"Oh, it's just you Arthur" as Maria took his hand and got up. Arthur just rolled his eyes and picked up the book.

"Hmm, Romeo and Juliet, Quite a romantic aren't you Maria?" Arthur gave a smirk.

"Shut up" she said as her cheeks turned red.

"You do know that Shakespeare wrote this story to make the Queen laugh"

"And why is that"

"Well first of all, the two protagonist, how would you say this, well they are stupid. Juliet could have stopped Romeo from drinking the poison because she was already awake but just stared at her lover, basically its utter stupidity, if you ask me" he lectured all the way.

"Thanks for ruining my favourite novel, Arthur" she said as she was checking out the book

"You are most certainly welcome" as he gave a smirk. They exited the library and walked in the hallway. "Hmm, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Nope, I'll just buy some noodles in the convenience store"

"No wonder you're thin" he said as he inspected Maria from head to toe, Although she was blessed by God, having all the right curves in the right places and most of all she inherited Spain's wonderful ass.

"Hey, now that wasn't very nice"

"Good heavens child, you should eat a nutritious meal, join me for dinner, I'll be dining in a nearby restaurant"

"As much as I would like to take you on that offer, unlike you and other countries, I have no money, it would be a waste of money if I would just spend it in a full course meal if I could get a full stomach on just noodles" Yep, Maria isn't broke, her economy is just not doing well, plus she what you call a "progressing nation", she can't indulge on something her heart desires, even food, you could say that she is practical in a way.

"Easy Lass, I'm just asking you to accompany me to dinner, plus you haven't let me finish, It would be my treat"

"Really?, but I have to decline your offer, it's your money" What Maria said is the opposite of what her mind was thinking. _Come on now, go with Arthur, it's a free meal, you'll save money. _"Plus, I have homeworks that I should start doing"

"Too bad, well then I am used to being alone all the time, so see you around" as he waved bid farewell and headed out of the school.

_Hmm, poor guy, I heard from Hong that he was a very lonely man. Maybe I should accompany him, no, that would mean treating me to dinner, even though I do like that. Wait I have an idea. _"Hey Arthur, wait up"

"Yes? What is it?" as Arthur stopped his tracks.

"Do you want to eat noodles with me? I mean, I know you're a fancy man and always wants his tea, I mean, you don't have to come if you didn't really want to eat noodles" she was fidgeting, she realized that she was kind of asking him out on a date but in a convenience store, and this made Arthur laughed.

"You are such a fascinating being, Maria, sure I would like to eat noodles with you"

"Shut up, you know what I changed my mind, I'll go alone" she said in an irritated way and walked briskly down the street

"Spunky, aren't we? Hey, wait up" Arthur said as he was catching up to her.

Both of them reached the convenience store, bought two cups of noodles and went to the table near the window. Maria started eating while Arthur separated his chopsticks.

"I didn't know you knew how to use a chopstick"

"Hong Kong taught me when he was staying with me"

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that"

"How have you been Maria, I haven't seen you since you were this tall" he said as he gestured his hand. "As far as I can recall, you were a bit of a tomboy as well, I mean, when I met you, I thought you were a boy, speaking and acting like one, but now, it's quite marvellous that you have turned out into a fine lady"

"I will take that as a compliment, Kaichou" as she giggled. It was cute and very child like. "Well, Papa did mistake me for a boy when he met me, giving me the name Philip and didn't realize it when he bathed me and Romano" Now, Maria had the face of someone reminiscing something, calm and happy in a graceful way. "After you left, I started to rebel against Papa, I wanted independence, I wanted to be like you, free to go wherever you want. It's not that I want to hurt Papa, he is a really good father, it's because of his government, and we all know we can't defy our government, right?"

"Right, as nations, we represent our people, but we do not represent the decisions of our government, we have no choice but to obey them, It must be really hard for you to separate from Antonio"

"Not really, I mean he was very overprotective, he was really angry at Alfred when he replaced him on claim over me, plus he was trying to make me wear tight dresses that he brought from Europe, god those corsets are going to kill me, I couldn't even breathe wearing those things and he also tried to make me learn how to dance when I turned into a teenager. But when I was turning into a young woman, I now know why my Papa wanted me to learn those things, especially around Alfred, I realized that we can't have two troublesome teenagers and someone has to take charge and be mature, fortunately that was me"

"Now that would be a sight to see, you in a corset and dancing." Both imagined those two things and just laughed it off. "I think we should be heading back to the dormitories, it's getting pretty late" he said as he noticed the sky through the glass window.

"Alright, let's head back"

"Thank you for accompanying me, Maria"

"My pleasure, Arthur" Both of them said goodnight to each other and went back to their own dormitories.

Author's Notes:

I forgot in the first chapter. Romano referred to Maria as an "egg sucking bitch", the term most likely refers to Balut, one of our country's specialities, aka Duck Eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria opened the door to her room and as she turned the lights on, she was surprised by a certain group of people.

"Welcome to the Academy" as four people, actually two greeted her, Antonio and Bella, although Romano and another guy was there.

"Oh guys you shouldn't have" Maria hugged the three.

"Quit, smushing me, bitch" groaned Romano and quickly escaped Maria's hug and went to the balcony. Maria noticed that the fourth person was someone whom she was very scared of. The man has light blonde hair and has a scar in his forehead, just above his right eye. He has also wears a scarf and was smoking in his pipe. "Nice to see you again, Maria" was the man's words.

"Eep!" squeaked Maria and quickly hid behind her father. "What are you doing here, Netherlands?" she growled. The Netherlands, one of the nations who tried to invade Maia's vital regions, but thanks to Antonio's effort, he was stopped every single time and eventually gave up. He was also dubbed as Maria' stalker due to the fact that he tried to invade her five times now that's a lot more than France trying to conquer Romano. Also he tried to impress her by naming one of his cities Philippine, which we all know that was named after Saint Philippe

"Now that's not a nice way to greet an old friend" he said while smoking.

"What friend? You tried to kidnap me more than four times" she growled and was now giving him an intimidating look. "First of all, stop smoking in my room, it starting to smell weird"

"She's right big brother" Bella said while trying to cover her nose. Bella aka Belgium often visited Antonio's house when Romano and Maria were little, she always brought her famous Belgian waffles.

"Big Brother!?" Maria was surprised by this revelation.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, him and Bella were siblings" as Antonio intervened. Antonio only told Maria that both Belgium and Netherlands once lived in his house, but he never told her that they were siblings.

_No way, sweet and thoughtful Bella, related to that vicious wolf_ Maria thought as she glared at Netherlands. "Why are you looking at me like that" said Netherlands while still remaining calm.

"Nothing" she sighed.

"Mi hija, I brought some of your favourite paella" said a gleeful Spaniard as he was holding a wok? Filled with rice mixed with seafoods, sausages and saffron

"Thanks Papa" They grabbed a plate of this wonderful food, well except for Romano, who was still standing in the balcony and Netherlands, who still refused to eat with Spain. Maria went to the balcony so Romano would have a bit of company. "Hey, why are you out here, everyone's already eating, except that douche" Still Romano said nothing. "Want to have some of mine?" She held out a spoonful of paella near Romano's mouth.

"I'm not hungry, bastard" he said in his usual angry voice.

"Why are you like that, Romano" she pouted.

"Nothing, let's just eat what the freak cooked" both went back inside.

After eating, the gang left to let Maria settle in her new room. She threw herself in her bed and observed the room, it was more of a studio like apartment, there was a kitchen, she has her own bathroom and even has a small balcony. She still doesn't know who her neighbour was. _It's late, maybe I should introduce myself tomorrow._ And doze off.

Morning came and Maria woke up late.

"Damn alarm clock! Why didn't it work" as she was strangling the alarm clock, She took a quick shower, barely even combed her hair, quickly wore her uniform, putted her national flower on her hair, which is the Sampaguita and went off to campus. _Crap, the gate's already locked_. She looked at her surroundings and the only way to get in was to climb the steel gate. _This is not good, if I was only wearing pants, there's not even a bush to catch me if I fall. _She looked at her wristwatch. _I still have time to make it, the teacher's not going to be there after fifteen minutes_ she thought and climbed without hesitation. _I feel like a burglar doing this._

"Hey you over there, stop with what you are doing" a voice shouted coming from somewhere near her. _Oh crap, that sounded like Arthur's voice, what is he the school monitor?_. It distracted her, and falls, scratching one of her legs on the design of the balustrade. She tries to stand up, but her leg was bleeding. _Shit._ "Where are you?, Come out now and your punishment will be light" shouted Arthur. _What? Already a punishment? Couldn't he give me a detention instead?. _She hastily covered her injury with her handkerchief. Even though her leg stings when she stands up, she ignored it and ran at the back of the school. She saw that Arthur was already behind her, but she thought, he still didn't know who he was chasing, it was bad that every continent has their own sets of uniform, well he has a clue that he was chasing an Asian student. She kept running and running through the first floor and Arthur was there chasing her. Geez, _Doesn't he ever give up?. _She was at her limit, having an injury after all. She stopped and realized she was in a dead end. _Crap, crap, crap_, then someone grabbed her collar from behind and was pulled into a room. She tries to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't speak, he might catch you" the man whispered into her ear, and did what she was told. And outside the room she can see Arthur leaving. When he was completely gone, the man removed his hand. Maria turned to the man and thanked him.

"Wait, you're Tonio's daughter!" the man said with surprise. The man has this unusual white hair and red eyes, plus he has this yellow bird on the top of his head.

"Uhm, yes I am" she said with hesitation.

"Hmm, who are you talking to Gilbert?" said a man who was sleeping in the corner with her father. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was reading an erotic magazine.

"Tonio's daughter"

"Please to meet you again, Mademoiselle Maria" the other man practically jumped with joy and kissed Maria's hand which made her face turned bright red.

"You're Francis, right?"

"Oui" he said and gave Maria a wink.

"and you're Gilbert?" as she turned to the other man.

"Yeah, The awesome one" he said, eyes gleaming with awesomeness.

"Thanks for saving me" she said and gave Gilbert a wide smile.

"So, why were you chased by Angleterre?" asked Francis.

"I woke up late and climbed the gate, thinking that no one was there, but then, I was caught by Arthur, but I'm pretty sure that he didn't notice it was me. So much for thinking that I would make it in time for my first class" and gave a sigh. "Wait, why are you three not in class?"

"Well, we pranked Angleterre yesterday and he was waiting for us at the gate this morning, we barely escaped him and surely we can't go to our classes given that we are all in the same class, surely he will punish us" said the Frenchman.

"But we are not afraid, the awesome us and our awesomeness will prevail" he said with his remarkable voice. As he was eyeing Maria, he noticed a handkerchief tied to her leg and was worse was it was turning red. "You're bleeding" and pointed to her leg

"Mon Dieu! We must treat you wounds" The two stared to get worried and tried to convince Maria to go to the clinic which she refused and said that she was alright and it was just a scratch. The bell rung and Maria bid farewell to the two, and kissed Antonio on the forehead who was still sleeping, the other two blush, for they envied Antonio, and wanted also to be kissed. She needed to attend her next class.

"Again, thank you so much for helping me a while ago" and left.

While walking in the hallway, she had a strange feeling that someone was following her. She started walking briskly towards her homeroom but stopped, having the feeling that there was someone behind her and turned around. What she saw scared the living daylight out of her. _Oh shit, I feel like I'm in one of those horror movies. _A woman was standing in front of her holding out a knife, her face depicted the very essence of horror.

"Stay away from my Brother!" the woman said as she was gaining up on Maria. Before she could speak again, Maria ran again for her life, _Good lord, this is the most unlucky day of my life, Good thing, Feliciano and Lovino taught me how to run for my life._ Again she found herself cornered and nowhere to run. The woman was getting closer and closer to her

"Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die, I haven't even experience having a boyfriend!" as Maria pleaded for her life.

"Stay away from my brother!"

"Wait, Whaat?" Maria now has a confused look upon her face.

"You heard me, Stay away from Brother Russia!"

"You're Ivan's sister?"

"Yes, I am. I saw you together in library yesterday and I am warning you stay away from him if you still want to live" as the woman threatened Maria with her pocket knife.

"But he just helped me with some books"

"Liar! I never saw my big brother looked so happy, not even with me"

_She totally thinks that Ivan and I are together, For Christ's sake, I just met the man yesterday, and now I'm going to get killed. I have to think of a way to escape. _"I for one think that reason Ivan is not happy around you is that you act more like a serial killer than a lover" with these words the woman held up the knife to Maria's throat.

"What was that you are saying?" the woman was staring down at her. _Woah, she's very pretty minus the serial killer face _as Maria noticed the woman's physical appearance.

"What I mean to say is that you shouldn't have professed your love for Ivan" Now the woman was confused with Maria's words and backed off a little bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Men don't like women confessing their love for them, it only hurts their pride of being a man, moreover, you use coercion on him to love you back" as Maria was rubbing her neck. "You are a beautiful lady, one of the most beautiful I have ever seen" the woman suddenly flushed as Maria's words and suddenly turned into the shade of scarlet. "You should let Ivan make the first move, now that he already knows that you love him, I'm sure he feels just the same, but he's afraid of you because you force yourself too much on him" _What am I saying? Alright I'll just go with the flow. _Maria looks like she has now the upper hand. "Look, Ivan is just a friend that I have met yesterday and I have no interest on crossing the line, and I also think your brother is not interested on having a relationship with someone he just met, he just really wants to make friends"

"Really?" asked the woman

"Yes, I promise you. Now, may I ask what your name is? So we can be friends?"

"Friends? You really want to be friends with me?"

"Well, after you've chased me and threaten to kill me with a knife, I would have to say yes" Maria gave her the biggest smile that was filled with thoughtfulness.

"Natalya, My name is Natalya and I represent Belarus" as she held out her hand.

"Please to meet you Natalya, I'm Maria and I represent the Philippines" She shook Natalya's hand still wearing a goofy smile on her face.

_No wonder, brother likes her, she's glowing_ Natalya thought while she was observing the woman. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you" she bowed her head down apologetically.

"Don't worry, I've dealt much worse" still wearing a smile. "Oh, crap! I still have to attend my third class" as she was looking at her wristwatch. "Well then, Nice meeting you Natalya!" and went off waving her hand at Belarus.

_What a weird girl. I guess I have made a friend today _Natalya thought and smiled for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria had skipped her first two classes thanks to the alarm clock and chased around by Arthur and Natalya. Finally after a catastrophic morning, she reached her homeroom. When she entered everybody female nation glomped on her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all morning?" asked a very worried Malaysia.

"We were like worried sick about you" said Indonesia and the other nations nodded in agreement.

Yao seemed to notice that Maria was being cornered._ Seriously what is up with women_ he thought and tried to intervene between the female nations. "Give Maria some air, all of you aru" and all of them backed off a little bit. "Well, Maria, what did happen to you?"

"I woke up late, then I tried to catch up to our first class, but unfortunately the gate was closed and I climbed it"

"Eeep! Maria you're bleeding" as Mei took notice that the white handkerchief Maria tied to her leg now turned crimson red. Mei's scream caught the male's nations attention and went up to where the crowd was, curious about the commotion the others were making.

"What happened Gramps?" asked Hong Kong.

"She's bleeding" said Kiku who has a horrified look. He doesn't want to see blood anymore, especially on Maria, even if it is just a little. He still couldn't forgive himself for World War II. The blood reminds him of the pain he inflicted on Maria, good thing it was only a scratch.

"Vietnam, get some bandages aru" ordered China. Vietnam nodded and looked for bandages.

"Wait" as Maria grabbed Vietnam's arm.

"What are you doing Maria?, For Christ's sake you're bleeding, let go of me" she scowled.

"Come on guys, it's just a little scratch, see? and plus it will heal momentarily" Maria took of the handkerchief, but it wasn't just a scratch, she was still bleeding and all of them panicked.

"Maria we have to get you to the clinic" said a very worried Japan.

As if on cue, the teacher entered the classroom. "What is all the commotion here?"

"I think Maria is not feeling well, teacher" said Macau as he was playing cards with Thailand.

"You two, no gambling" said an irritated teacher. "And Miss Maria? Is it true you are not feeling well?"

"No sir, I'm feeling perfectly fine" Maria thought that her fellow nations are just overreacting, but she is happy because of their concern for her.

"Well, then let's start our lecture, Please got back to your seats class" and they did what they were told.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked the twins.

"I already told you, don't worry" as Maria gave them a reassuring smile.

"Here, Maria" Kiku handed her a handkerchief so she could cover her wound.

She accepted the piece of cloth and carefully wrapped it in her still bleeding leg. "Thank you Kiku"

"Now class, your assignments if you will" said the teacher as the students brought out their homework. _Oh my god, I completely forgot about the assignment_

"Good Morning this is your Student Council President" The whole class was interrupted by Arthur's announcement. "May I call on the attention of Lovino Vargas and Maria Clara Carriedo dela Cruz, please report to the Council room" All of the nations snickered when the two nations' names were called. She saw that the twins and Mei were giggling. "Shut up" she whispered in an embarrassed tone.

"You should get going Miss Maria" said the teacher. "You may pass your assignment later in the faculty lounge"

"Yes Sir" and then walked out the classroom.

_Did Arthur knew that it was me he was chasing? And what did Romano do to be called as well, Well I guess he did save me from not having an assignment _she thought as she was walking. When she reached the Council room she was fidgeting and when she was in front of Arthur's room she knocked and gulped at the punishment that was waiting for her.

"Come in" Maria entered and saw Lovino who was already there. "For your punishment Mr. Vargas, you will serve detention for a week, two hours after classes. You may now leave" and with that he left. "Second day here in World Academy and your already getting punished Maria?, you gave me a hard time chasing you, good thing your uniform classifies which class you are from but still, this made me realize who I was chasing" as he held out a flower in hand and smelled it. "I have encountered this flower once in my life, and there is only one land that this could have come from"

_I must have dropped it when I was running._ "Alright, you got me, so how many hours do I have to spend in detention?" she asked in a know it all manner.

A smirk formed in Arthur's face. "Who said you were receiving detention?"

She was shocked, she thought she'd only receive detention but she guessed wrong. "Then what is my punishment, good sir?" as she regained her composure.

"You will become my lackey, my dear pearl, for a week. Think of it as an assistant" he said while his hands clasped together and was now wearing a devious smile.

"What! But that's not fair Lovino only got detention" she practically hissed at him.

"But what he did was light, he only cursed, you on the other hand, climbed the school gate and did not stop when you were called by a school officer which coincidentally was me"

"Bbut, Alright, when do I become your "assistant"?" she said mockingly.

"After classes, Come here at four pm sharp. You may now go"

Maria was already cursing in her mind and when she walked out that sadist's office, she saw Romano sitting in one of the luxurious couches. "Romano, why are you still doing here?"

"Classes are boring, so I decided to stay here-Holy crapola! You're bleeding, bitch" he spotted the wound on her leg.

"Look, I'm fin-_" before she could finish her sentence. Romano grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the clinic. "Let go of me Romano"

"Shut it, bitch, you're hurt and that wound needs to get treated right away". They reached the clinic, but it was already lunch time, they have been in Arthur's office a bit too long. "Shit, the nurse's isn't here, but the door is unlocked. Get in" shoving Maria inside.

"Okay, okay you don't have to push me you know" as she sat on one of the chairs while Romano tries to look for bandages, warm water and antiseptic.

"Give me your leg" as Romano knelt down in front of her and Maria did what she was told. "What happened to you anyway?" he asked and Maria told him. "You are so clumsy" he said while he cleaned the wound.

"Look who's talking, like I'm the one who tried to clean and suddenly knocked the bookshelf before I could even start"

"Watch it bastard" Maria laughed at the memory of it whilst Romano applied the antiseptic and wrapped the bandage over her leg. "All done"

"You're really good with your hands" admiring the work of Romano.

"That's not the only thing my hands are good at" he smirked

"What?"

"Nothing.." his face turned bright red as he realized what he said. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria, I'm freaking hungry"

The cafeteria was at its usual loud atmosphere. "So are you going to eat with Papa?"

"No, Francis is with him"

"Oh, I see" Maria knew, from Antonio's stories that Romano is terribly afraid of Francis, he thinks that Francis will rape him, if he ever gets his hands on him, though she never personally met the guy until yesterday.

"Aren't you going to sit with the Asians?"

"Nope, I think I need a break from the "Asian Inquisition", they keep on linking me to someone"

"Who?"

"It's a secret" as she winked at him.

"Suit yourself" Romano searched in his pants for his wallet. "Oh crap, my idiot brother has my wallet"

"Then come on, let's go" and headed for the European table. She noticed that Arthur was not there.

"Aah, Maria, belle fleur, are you alright? Your name was announced, too bad Angleterre caught you" as France was about to hug her but Maria quickly evades it, leaving a pouted Francis.

"Yeah, now I'm his slave"

"What? That Inglaterra has no right to make mi hija a slave, first Romano, now my daughter" said an angry Spaniard

"Please papa, calm down, it was my fault anyway, besides Lovino only has detention" as she restrained her father. "Speaking of Arthur, why is he not here?"

"Sadly, everyone hates Angleterre because he is the student council president, whenever he punish a country, friends of that country will get mad at him, and he couldn't just bear to see someone mad at him, like now, he punished you and Romano, basically Antonio and some will get mad at him, so he decided to stay cooped up in his office. Don't get me wrong, punishment is normal for those who committed a violation, but for Arthur, even if the person has committed a light violation, he tends to give them a heavier punishment whereas the scale is unbalanced"

_Poor Arthur, I guess having that power has its disadvantages _she thought as Romano walked up to her. "Come on, let's eat, my treat" but the bell rang. "Damn it!" he said and muttered a few curses as well.

"You two can have my tomatoes" as Antonio was holding two bags of tomatoes."One for you, Lovi and one for you, hija" he hands us the bags and Maria separated from them joining the Asians.

"Hey guys, Wait up!" Maria yelled at the Asians.

"We saw that you were with Romano" the twins said in unison.

"Change topic, please" said Maria

"So what did Mr. Arthur told you?" asked Japan. _Hmm, Japan polite as ever _

"Unfortunately, I'm his slave for a week"

"What? You're kidding right?" asked Mei with disbelief

"No, I'm not" Maria's smile was now turning into a frown with the thought of her being bossed around AGAIN. "Well, the good side is, I'm used to being bossed around all the time, so at least I'll have a long patience with him" she thought positively.

Classes ended and Maria bid farewell to her friends, finished her assignment, passed it to the teacher and headed towards the Student Council Room. She was surprised to see a woman in there. She had long dark brown hair that were tied into two pigtails by red ribbons., she also had a much darker skin tone compared to Maria. The woman seemed to notice Maria and approached her. "Hello?" she said in a kind of French accent.

"Uhm hi, is Arthur here?"

"Yes, he's in his office" as the woman pointed in the direction of his office. "Are you his colony?"

"No, well kind of for a week"

"Wait, you're the new student, I remember you from yesterday, the one who-"

"Please don't remind me again" as Maria shrugged on that embarrassing memory.

"I'm sorry" the woman bowed down apologetically. "I think from what I have heard, your name is Maria? Am I right?"

"Yup, and you are?"

"Seychelles" as the woman extended her hand and Maria shook it

"Well then, please to meet you Seychelles" offering the woman one of her biggest smile. "Oh, I'd better get to Arthur, he might give me a heavier punishment if I showed up late" and Seychelles just nodded in agreement.

Maria knocked on the door. "Come in" said the voice behind the door, and she entered. "Ah, just on time Maria". "Come with me" as Arthur grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

"Where are you going Arthur?" asked Seychelles.

"To the Magic Club, I have something to do for Miss Maria" winked Arthur which earned him a blush from Maria

"Oh, Well then good luck, Maria!" said with a cheery smile by Seychelles. Maria was about to say thank you when Arthur said it for her. "Thank you Seychelles, she will be needing all of it". There was silence when they were walking in the corridors and Arthur broke the ice. "I see you and Seychelles have already been acquainted"

"Yeah, can I ask you a question?"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Seychelles is in Africa right? Then why is it she is wearing the European class' uniform?"

"She is expected to wear that uniform so nations would know she is a part of the council, since most of the members of the Student Council are from Europe, we decided to make it our official uniform. She is actually my real assistant, though she volunteered for it"

"I see, I see"

"I actually courted her, but turned me down and chose Francis" he said very frankly and with these words Maria was very surprised. _Say what! They were supposed to be a thing? But didn't, because she chose Francis! So that's why she had that French accent. Wait, then Arthur and her are in good terms since she volunteered to be his assistant _she thought in her mind. "But as you can see we are still friends, I still care for her but only as a friend" as if he read Maria's mind. What came after that conversation was utter silence.

They walked downstairs into an unknown hallway. Maria was now getting scared, it wasn't like the other clubs, whereas their rooms were altogether, this particular club however was separated due to it being mocked by other students who doesn't believe in magic.

"Uhm, Arthur, do you know exactly where were going?" They were walking into some unknown hallway at the bottom of the school, which were made up of stones, more like the wall stones in the medieval period. At the end of the hall was a door and a large one at that, like the walls it has a medieval theme to it. Arthur conjured up a key and unlocked the door.

Both entered and from the inside, the room was made of cobblestones but fortunately, the furniture and the décor has modern touch to it. "Wow, this is amazing!" she gaped in amusement.

"thought you would like it, Welcome to the Magic Club" as he gestures Maria to the middle of the room. "Come, this is only the lobby" _What! How many rooms does this club have to occupy?_ she thought to herself while she was left in the lobby. "Maria!" called Arthur from another room.

"Coming" and quickly follows.

"Don't lose your head in the clouds woman" he said as he swept his hair from his face. "This is the potions room". The potions room was filled with what else but potions, bottles were stacked in shelves, in the middle of the room there was a table, and on that table is what you would normally see in a chemistry set, flasks, burners, etc.

"Wait, why are you showing me this? I'm not even a member here"

"Well since you are my assistant, at least for the end of the week, you will have to know what I do, and since I am the president of this club, I might need you to run some errands for me regarding the Magic Club"

_Grr, assistant my ass, couldn't he just use the word slave? I mean, I think that is my job until the end of the week, speaking of jobs, I need to find one myself. _

"Now, I'll show you to what you are going to do today" he said as both of them entered another room.

"Holy mother of God! What happened here" while she was staring at the room which is now a mess. , Books were on the ground, papers were scattered, it was like the room was hit by a tornado.

"Watch your mouth young lady" Arthur quickly warned her and Maria simply nodded. "Now, what you will do is clean this mess up, with your skills, you can finish this before seven, don't worry I will check up on your progress at quarter to six" and with that Arthur closed the door and went back to his office and left Maria on her own.

While cleaning up she didn't complain, it was a really bad day and complaining won't get her anywhere, she just wants to finish this and go back to her dorm and sleep, she first arranged the scattered papers, then the books, while she was piling them up in the shelves she encountered some with weird labels on it, some she couldn't decipher and some were just as heavy as her. As she was stacking the heavy books on the top of the shelves, she went off balance, and immediately fell from the ladder. She closed her eyes to ease the pain, but she never landed on something hard, instead something soft. "Can you please get off of me, Maria" the ma groaned underneath her.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?" she was still above him. A small tint of red came upon Arthur's face as they came face to face. Maria stared at his emerald eyes whilst he was burying his stare at her chestnut ones.

"I told you that I will check up on you ... And would you please get off me"

"Oh, sorry" as Maria got up and fixed her uniform

"Honestly Maria, you shouldn't have stacked something you couldn't even carry" he said while he was brushing his jacket. "All In all, you have done a good job" as he observed the whole room, no more scattered papers, the only thing that was out of place was the heavy book Maria dropped.

"Are you alright, Arthur?"

"Yes, I am"

"No broken bones?"

"I already told you, I'm perfectly fine" he said in an irritating tone.

"Geez, no need to get all grumpy, I was just worried about you" while Maria rolled her eyes. Arthur's face reddens as the word _worried about you_ rang through his thoughts. "Are you sure you are alright?, you look like you have a fever" as Maria faced him again. Arthur was now trying his best to hide his blush but I guess he couldn't. She was standing a bit too closer to him.

"What's going on here?" said a man that has short, light blond hair and dull blue eyes and sports a barrette. _Wow he looks very stoic like Hong Kong_

"Norway where is the eye of newt?" said a man who has strawberry blonde hair and has red eyes

"Ah gentlemen, this is Maria, and is my temporary assistant" as Arthur introduced her to the two men.

"My name is Lukas and I represent Norway" said the man with the stoic appearance. _Wait, why does he have a floating curl?_

"And I'm Romania" said the man with red eyes. _Is he related to Gilbert? _

"Romania? Isn't that were Count Dracula was born?"

"Yes, and my fangs represent Transylvania" as he pointed to his teeth

"That is so cool!" Yes Maria is a big fan of the vampire mania, she's a sucker for anything that is surreal

"Can you see magical creatures like us?" Norway asked bluntly.

"Yup, I have encountered some of Arthur's friends as well, such as Flying Mint Bunny"

"And I have encountered some in my short stay at Maria's place, although some of them are a bit scary" continued Arthur.

"Then why don't you join the magic club?" asked Romania.

"I will think about it, I'm still having a pretty hard time adjusting to the Academy" as she thought of the bad luck she has been receiving since yesterday.

"If you will excuse us gentlemen, I still have some important matters to discuss with Maria" Arthur grabbed her arm and pulled her to the lobby, while he has a smug look on his face. "Now tomorrow, before class, you will have to come by the office so I can give you the details of what you are going to do tomorrow, I can't meet you in the afternoon since I have a meeting with the principal". Maria nodded in agreement. "Well then, I bid you goodnight, Maria" and heads for his office.

Author's notes:

You see I was wondering why Seychelles was wearing the European uniform instead of the African uniform, don't get me wrong I'm not a racist, I just think it's not fair while other continents have their own uniform and her, from the Africa class is wearing a European uniform. So I just made her a part of the Student Council.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked towards her dormitory, still thinking about what Arthur said about him and Seychelles. _I still can't believe that he courted her, I mean, can he stand if France was there and being lovey dovey with her? too much has happened on one day. _Maria finally arrived, the building she was staying at was a two story, three rooms on the first floor and three rooms on the second floor. She stays at the top left of the building. She hasn't met any of her neighbours yet and she is still shy about introducing herself after what happened in school and all. She went upstairs and surprised to see someone who was taking out their garbage.

"Hello! You must be my new neighbour, oh excuse me while I settle this" said the woman who has long brown hair that are wavy on the ends. She still has her uniform on, so Maria distinguished that she was from Europe. "There all done, oh yeah, my name is Elizabeta and yours is Maria, am I right?"

"How did you know"

"You are quite popular today, you know" she said as Maria was reminded of her horrible day. "Have you had dinner yet? I made dinner for two, for me and my boyfriend, but phoned me that he couldn't make" it, join me if you want"

"Sure"

"Then come on in" as Elizabeta gestured her inside. It was like her room, same furnitures, same bathroom, only differs on ownership. "Please Maria, sit". Maria sat on the chair as Elizabeta served her some stew. "I made goulash, I hope it's to your liking" she smiled and went to fetch some for herself.

Maria took a sip of the wonderful soup. "Hmm, this is delicious"

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of my land's famous food"

"Hmm" _This is delicious, it makes me feel like I'm home. _"So tell me, who your boyfriend? Does he attend the academy as well?" she said as to start a conversation.

"Yes, he is actually a member of the Music Club while I'm part of the swimming club"

"Cool!"

Elizabeta giggled as Maria's reaction was so innocent and adorable. "So could you tell me what happened earlier? Your name was announced?". Maria told her part with mentions of Norway and Romania. Elizabeta stiffened as Romania's name was mentioned.

"Uhm, are you alright Elizabeta?" A dark aura was now surrounding the woman

"Yes, yes" said Elzabeta and conjured up a smile, dissipating the dark aura. "So tell me, you were a colony of Antonio right? Could you tell me how you met him?"

"Well, Papa found me in the early 1500s, he thought I was the Moluccas Islands, but realized that I have as much resources as the island he was seeking. He then brought me to his land and I met Romano"

"So that is why Romano and you are so close, I can see why he defended you yesterday" Maria blushed at the memory. "Oh, sorry for interrupting, go ahead"

"Well actually, I thought I was a boy back then since Papa gave me the name Philip, but after he bathed me and Romano together he realized I didn't have a penis"

"No way! You thought you were a boy as well! What a coincidence! I thought I was a boy too back then until I have matured into an adult!" as she clasped Maria's hands and hers, happy with the fact that someone can relate to her past. "Wait, admit something to me Maria, you had much more fun when you were treated as a boy than as a girl?"

"Truth be told, Yes, until now, I still wish to be Philip again, well sometimes"

"I'm so happy to find a friend like you" Elizabeta hugged her tightly suffocating Maria.

"Yes, me too" as Elzabeta released her.

"Wait, I'll just wash the dishes, please make yourself at home" she said and placed the dishes in the sink and started washing them.

Maria roamed around the room, there was a portrait of her with a man. _Hmm, could this be her boyfriend?_ _Wow, he looks classy but he looks kind of familiar. _"Elizabeta, is the man with you in the portrait your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is. We were married once you know" _What! as Maria yelled in her mind. _"But eventhough we've separated, he still wants another try"

"That's very sweet of him" admiring the man for his passion. Then Maria noticed that Elizabeta has some manga and took one from the shelves, only to learn that it's not just some normal manga.

"Maria, I'm all done now- Eep, don't look at that" Elizabeta ran to Maria, who was on the floor and the manga also, open to reveal some boy to boy doujinshi.

"What is this?" Maria said as her face flushed.

Elizabeta sighed, there's no way she could hide it from Maria. "It's yaoi"

"What's yaoi?" she asked

"It means boy to boy"

"Oh my" as Maria's face turned red.

"I'm sure, you're thinking that I'm weird, right this moment" she said as Maria turned to the shelves again and realized that the whole shelf was dedicated to yaoi.

"Actually no, I think I find your hobby interesting?"

"Really?" Elizabeta's eyes sparkled with hope that she wouldn't lose a friend.

"I mean this is the modern age, plus I think this boy to boy thing has already been going on for like a millennium, them boys just doesn't want to admit"

"You tell me! Finally a friend who can really understand me" she cried with joy as she hugged Maria.

"Why are you crying?"

"Tears of Joy, It's because you have accepted me for who I am, I mean some of my friends accepts me, but I just can't be the real Elizabeta around them, like Lili, I can't be all yaoi on her or else Vash would totally kill me for defiling his little sister's mind. He's an overprotective brother who always likes to stay neutral and even skips school to work, so they can have something to eat and live in, eventhough they are financially stabled right now. He's very admirable"

"Wait, where does he work?"

"In some café, near the academy .. Why do you ask?"

"Well I need to find a job also, Unlike him, I need to work, since my economy isn't doing well, maybe I can work there as a waitress"

"Just a moment I think I have a flyer Lili gave to me" as Elizabeta looked around her drawer. "Ah, here it is" and hands the flyer to Maria.

"Hmm, Teas and Haggis Café? Sounds like a decent place to work in" as she reads the flyer again. Realizing what time it is, she said her goodnight. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, Elizabeta"

"Night Maria, see you tomorrow"

Maria woke up just before the alarm could ring. She took a shower and then dressed in her uniform, she notices that her uniform is very cute and very Japanese. She went to the kitchen and open the fridge, to her surprise there wasn't any food in it. _Oh right, I haven't even shopped yet. _Then a red thing caught her eye. _Yes! Good thing Papa gave me this tomatoes or else I'll be starving till lunch time _she thought as she was holding one of the tomatoes. She washed it and ate it raw. _No one harvests' good tomatoes like Papa_. She looked at the time and it was almost eight. _Shit! I still have to report to that slave driver!_ And finishes her tomato, grabbed her bag and went off.

Maria entered the Student Council Room once again and she was headed for Arthur's door when Seychelles called to her. "Oh Maria, I forgot to tell you, Arthur called in sick today". Maria felt a bit queasy after what Arthur told her about him and Seychelles.

"He's sick! Awesome! I mean I hope he gets well" Seychelles found this child like reaction of Maria very amusing "at least I can enjoy a normal school day" Maria was very happy but sad at the same time. The guy is sick, and it would be selfish of her if she only thought about her needs.

"Actually no, Arthur left some things for you to do" as Seychelles intervened in

"Oh" Maria already has a disappointing look on her face.

"Don't worry Maria, It's just a couple of things" and hands her a list.

* * *

_Clean up the summoning room, apparently Norway and Romania summoned something troublesome in the Summoning Room, Seychelles will give you my key to the Magic Club. Secondly, the music club's new instruments will arrive today at 10 am, see to it that they are delivered to them, oh and you're excused from class at that time, I have already informed your teacher. Then go to the library and sort out all the books in the fiction section, it seems that the all the shelves in the section had knocked and is now a mess. Lastly, go to the Newspaper Club and bring me their upcoming edition so that I can approve it. That would be all._

* * *

"But this is more than what I have done yesterday!," a angry and disappointing look suddenly spread onto her face and Seychelles just gave her an encouraging tap on the shoulder and hands her the key to the Magic Club. "Thanks". Looking at her wristwatch she still has time before class starts, she stashed the list her bag and went off first to the library.

_Hmm, I'll be delivering instruments in the music club, wait, isn't that the club where Elizabeta's boyfriend is? Maybe I'll get to meet him. _She was glad it was the fiction section, at least she gets to enjoy the company of her favourite types of books. As she was arranging the books, she was muttering curses and thought of Arthur, of how he was such a slave driver. She finished the first bookshelf effortlessly, even peeking at some of the books that might catch her interest, she then went to the second bookshelf were the Sunflower painting was. To her Surprise, Ivan was there.

"Oh, Maria, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" he said with his childish tone of voice.

"Arranging the books" she said and picked up the books that were lying on the floor. "Hey, I met your sister yesterday" as she brought about the topic.

"You did?" his face gasped of horror. "How are you even alive?" asking me eyes wide open. Apparently he was very amused of how she stayed alive after meeting Natalya.

"I talked some sense into her" smirking while stacking the books in place. "I didn't know you have a sister"

"It was my fault, I should have told you, I could have putted you in grave danger" he said apologetically.

"Nah, it's alright, at least were friends now"

"Really, you became friends with Natalya?" Ivan gaped at this revelation

"Why wouldn't I? I mean she is really a nice and compassionate person, you know" with this Ivan smiled and it was a very warm smile. Maria tried to stack the books in the top shelf, unfortunately, because of her height, she couldn't even reach the second to the top shelf.

"I'll help you that, It's the least I can do after putting your life in danger yesterday, da~"

"Why, thank you Ivan" Ivan not only helped her in the top part, but also helped her organizing the books all the way until they finished even before the clock hits nine. "Thank you very much Ivan!" she waved happily as she exits the library which earned her a sshh from the librarian.

* * *

After her first class, she hurriedly went to the back of the academy to fetch the delivery for the Music Club. After signing some papers, she noticed that the package consisted of a guitar, a cello and some flutes. She hurries to the Music Club so that she could catch up her next class. She knocked on the door and a man opened it. He has dark brown hair and a mole on the left side just below his lips, he also has this curl that stands and has this high class aura surrounding him. "You must be Maria, Seychelles informed me that you were the one to deliver our instruments?" as he glanced at boxes behind Maria and she nods. _He's Elizabeta's boyfriend! He really looks familiar to me but I can't recall if I ever met him. _"Gilbert! Come and help me with these" as he called to the man who was using a broom as a guitar.

"Oh, Hey Maria" Gilbert was now standing in the doorway.

"You're in the Music Club?" asked Maria in a surprising tone and Gilbert nodded awesomely.

"You know each other?" asked the high class man.

"Hell Yeah, She's Tonio's daughter"

"Antonio's daughter?" and the man inspected her. "Then why is this the first time I saw her? … I should know, I come to Antonio's house annually"

Then a memory flashes down Maria's mind. _He visits Papa's house annually? Wait I kind of remember him. _In that memory, in the great hall of Antonio's house was someone playing the piano and sometimes bickers with her father. It was the same man that was in front of her. "You're the one who always plays the piano" she muttered.

"How did you know that?" and then the man realized who the girl was. He remembered someone, when he was in Antonio's house. "Are you the one who fight very often with Italy's older brother?". "Oh, then you must be Philippines". Maria nodded and was now happy to know the mystery person in her memory. "My name is Austria, but you can call me Roderich" as he extends his hand and Maria shakes it.

"Sheez, would you stop recalling the past, it's becoming very unawesome" commented Gilbert as he glomped on the packages. "Finally, an awesome flute!"

"You know how to play the flute?" asked Maria.

"Of course, I am the awesome Prussia and plus I taught this pricky noble how to play this"

"For someone who doesn't want to recall the past, you sure are doing a good job" as Roderich rolled his eyes.

Maria helped them take the boxes inside. She unpacks the box where the guitar was.

"Do you know how to play the guitar, Maria?" asked Roderich as she was staring at it.

"Yeah, Papa taught me"

"Would you mind playing?"

"Sure, why not?"

Maria played something soothing, that made the two men relax. "That was awesome Maria!"

"Thanks, oops, I better get going if want to make It in my next class" as she looked at her wristwatch. She waved goodbye at them and went off.

* * *

After classes, she first went to the Newspaper club. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see Kiku. "Oh, Maria-san, what can I do for you?"

"I didn't know you where in the NewspaperClub"

"I do apologize if I didn't tell you" he bowed apologetically.

"No, It's alright, you don't have to apologize"

"Ve~ Japan, who are you talking to? Is it a pretty woman?" a man came up behind Kiku. "Ahh, Maria!" squeezing Maria into a tight hug which earned him a smack on his head by Ludwig.

"Thanks Ludwig" she said and he nodded.

"What brings you here Maria?" asked Ludwig.

"Right, I came to pick up the latest edition for Arthur"

"Ve~ Here you go, Germany, Japan and I put a lot of effort to make this" as Italy hands her the newspaper. The headline was about the Gourmet Food Club, saying that they will have an exhibit of their foods in a week's time. She thanked the three of them and heads of to the Magic Club, to clean.

* * *

When she entered the summoning room, it was complete disaster. _I wonder what does two summoned that could make this mess up! This is far worse from yesterday, and is that blood?_. She tried her best not to hurl after she saw the red liquid that was surrounding the magic circle. Anyways, flasks are shattered, some of the potions are spilled onto the floors, the desk was unusually broken into half and yet there was this dark aura filling the room, the air is thick and somehow she found herself immobilized. She looked at the circle, something was erupting from it. A creature more likely an alien, it was grey and it's eyes are locked onto Maria. Maria tried to scream but couldn't, she somehow lost her voice, like someone was strangling her. The creature was nearing her and she just closed her eyes, trying not to see what will happen next. She then heard someone enunciate something, "Evanesco!" cried out a man, but she couldn't detect whose voice it was. She saw the creature disappear and once she was free to move again, she fainted due to loss of air.

* * *

Author's notes: The Alien is Steve from HetaOni


	6. Chapter 6

"Get well soon Arthur" phoned Romania from the other line.

"Will do"

"So how's Maria?"  
"She's doing some errands, and I have asked her to clean the summoning room, since you have made a mess there"

"What!"

"What's wrong?"

"Arthur, we have mistakenly summoned an omen yesterday, we haven't completely destroyed it yet. It may still be lurking in the summoning room, we have only conjured up blocking spells for it not to get out, you have to go and get Maria before she enters the room. Hello Arthur? Arthur?"

Arthur quickly got out of his bed, dressed in his uniform and ran as fast as he could to reach Maria on time. _I do hope she hasn't cleaned the Summoning room yet._ He was nervous there was no way Maria could take on an omen. As he reached the club, the door was unlocked and hurried to the summoning area. He opened the door and saw the creature who was now heading towards Maria. He took out his wand "Evanesco!" he cried out loud, light coming from his wand attacked and diminished the creature for good.

* * *

Maria woke up to a familiar atmosphere. It was her room. Her sight is still blurry after what happened and head still aches. She sits up in her bed and noticed that there was someone else in the room other than her. The man was sleeping in the armchair near her bed an as she was rubbing her head, the man woke up.

"Maria, are you alright?" as he quickly walked towards her.

"A-Arthur? What are you doing here?" and her head pounds.

"Is your head pounding?" Maria nodded. "I'll get you some water". Arthur returned with some water and some medicine. "Here drink this, it will ease your pain" She drank the medicine that was given to her and was now staring at Arthur for questions.

"What happened in the Summoning Room?" Maria asked

"You passed out, Apparently, Norway and Romania only informed me of what they had summoned after I gave you the list. You are lucky that I came their just in tim-" he stopped as Maria slapped him hard across the face. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Arthur was now angry as he rubs his now sore cheek, it appears that he was not the only one angry.

"You just placed my life in grave danger without even knowing the circumstances of your actions" her breathing was now heavy. Arthur was lost for words, and boy was she angry. She relaxed as her palm twitches.

"I'm sorry Maria, I should have known first what they had summoned"

Maria finally calmed down, stowing away her twitchy palm. "So, what was the creature?"

"An omen"

"And why would Norway and Romania summon something like that?"

"They didn't, there was a glitch in the spell they had summon, one wrong word, and they might summoned something else"

"Oh, I see"

"That was some slap Maria" as Arthur was still rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, so do I still have to be your 'assistant'?"

"Since I have put your life in danger, apparently no, you're free from your punishment"

Maria's face turned from unreadable to a wide smile. "Yahoo!" she rejoiced, jumping in her bed. Arthur chuckled at the sight of this. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" and continued to giggled. "It just reminds me of you, when you were a kid, eccentric and troublesome"

"Hey!" as she nudged his shoulder and both laughed at the memory.

"Well then, I better get home" he stood up but as he was heading towards the door, he passed out.

Maria quickly got out of bed and came to him. "Shit, what the freaking hell is wrong with you today?". His has this sour look on his face. _I forgot, he's sick today. _Maria then checked his body temperature. "Holy hell, you're hot, literally". She laid him on her bed, grabbed a towel and some hot water. His breathing was heavy and his face was feverish. _Oh god, please be okay Arthur … Did he clamber out of bed just to save me? … That was very chivalrous of him though._

Now, she was the one babysitting Arthur, she waited on the armchair until she had fallen asleep. When she woke up, Arthur was still asleep and it was already four in the morning. She checked his temperature. _Whew, good thing his fever got down, poor guy, being a slave driver can be hard work .. Hmm, maybe I should fix him some soup, I still have plenty of tomatoes. _Again she opened the fridge. _Oh right, I still haven't shopped yet, and I need to find a job, pronto! He won't mind if I made soup out of tomatoes only._

"Uggh!" _I guess slave driver woke up. _She gave a sigh, stopped her cooking and walked back to her bed. "Maria? What are you doing in my room?". He thought that he managed to go home.

"Excuse me, but I don't recall you leaving my room" and rolled her eyes at him

"You mean I stayed here throughout the night?" still couldn't believe that he was stayed in a woman's room.

"Well, That's what I see in my point of view … Oh right, I made tomato soup, do you want one?"

"Please do"

She went back to the kitchen and hands him a bowl of her freshly cooked tomato soup, at first he hesitated to taste it but eventually took a sip out of it. "Hmm, this is really good, tell me what fine ingredients did you use to make this soup?"

"I just used tomatoes that Papa gave me" she said frankly.

"The others are right, I don't have a sense of taste" He remembered the time when Austria gave him a sandwich, he thought it was an exquisite dish, as it was a common meal in Austria.

"Cheer up Arthur, It's not like your food is that bad. I mean I have always dreamt of tasting some British cuisine"

"Really? You're not messing with me, are you? because if you are .."

"And why would I mess with you, What are you going to do"

"Nothing .. Come by the office later this afternoon"

"I thought you said that my punishment was lifted"

"It is, I just want you to drop by"

"What? Why?" as she blushed

"Just do it!" he snapped.

"By the way Arthur, How did you know where my room was?" she asked

"I am the Student Council President, I know where every student lives"

"Oh" was her reaction.

"Thank you for the meal" and hands Maria his bowl. He clambers out of bed, shrugged on his jacket. "I'll be going now, and Maria, thank you" and left her room. Since it was still early, Maria took a brief nap and woke up at 7 am. She took a shower and headed for school, but Elizabeta grabbed and pulled Maria into her room.

"What are you doing Elizabeta?"

"Tell me, are you and Arthur in some kind of relationship, because when I woke up early this morning, I saw him leaving your room" She gasped. "Don't tell me you two are doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"You know .." and Maria realized what Elizabeta was talking about.

"No way, and no, we are not in a relationship, he was about to leave my room when he passed out, he was sick, so he spend the night in my room"

"First of all, why was he in your room in the first place?"

_Oh God, interrogation time, I mean, I can't tell her that I was almost killed by an omen, or else she'll tell Roderich, and Roderich will tell Gilbert, and Gilbert being friends with my oh-so-overprotective father, will tell Papa, and who knows what will Papa will do to Arthur, he's already angry with him with the past. God, I have to think of something and quickly. _"He came to pick up the latest edition of the school's newspaper" was the only thing she could think of, she then realized that she forgot to give Arthur the paper and Elizabeta looked like she was still not satisfied with Maria's answer. Maria looked at her in the eyes, so she could persuade her.

"I still don't believe you, but judging from Antonio's stories, I know you're not that kind of girl"

"Stories? What stories?"

"Oh, I told Antonio that you were my neighbour and then he told me more stories about you … so are you going to tell me the truth or are we just going to have to coerce you to tell it"

"Alright, but promise me one thing, okay?"

"Sure, what it is?"

"Please don't tell Papa or the others about this" she begged her and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Okay" And Maria told her what happened in the summoning room, how she was almost eaten by an omen and Arthur rescued her, and brought her back to her room. "I'm going to kill him"

"Elizabeta!"

"You were almost killed because he just wants his summoning room cleaned"

"I already slapped him across the face"

"That's not enough"

"Believe me, I wanted to do more than just slap him" she smirked at the things she'd wish she had done to Arthur.

* * *

That afternoon.

"Maria! Duude! What are you doing here? We are already leaving, Arthur's the only one there" yelled Alfred from across the room as he saw Maria enter.

"Wait what are you all doing here?" The group comprised of America, China and Australia.

"I'm part of the Student Council, I represent the Americas" _Well, it was no surprise, he is a superpower after all _

"And I represent East Asia, aru"

"Then who's representing West Asia?" asked Maria.

"That would be Sadiq, but he's busy with the club, aru" said Yao

"Oh right, he's in the Gourmet Club as well .. I can' wait for next week's event"

"So what's your business here mate?" asked Australia.

"Arthur asked me to drop by, so here I am"

"Well that soggy trout is still busy in his room" said Australia. He loves insulting Arthur even though he is his older brother.

"Yeah, he was in a hurry in the meeting and quickly left the meeting room as soon as it ended" said Alfred

"Well I better get going" and said her goodbyes to the three of them.

"Come in, Maria" Arthur said before Maria could even knock. _Geez, does he have a six sense? _She just rolled her eyes. When she opened the door, there was a dining table in the middle of the room perfect for two people. In the corner of the room, she saw some food laid in a buffet kind of style. "Please do sit" as Arthur pulled out the chair so that Maria could sit. He placed a napkin on her lap and served her some British delicacies.

"What's all this Arthur?"

"Remember when you said you wanted to taste some British Cuisine? Well here it is" Maria took a small piece and tasted it. "I hope you like it, I put a lot of effort into making this much more delicious"

"It's delicious Arthur!" and ate more of the food Arthur had prepared.

He grabbed some food for himself and sat across Maria. "I'm still sorry for what happened earlier"

"Forget about it Arthur, I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright"

"You know you're not very good at hiding your tracks" Arthur gave a questioning look to Maria. "Elizabeta saw you, when you were leaving my room" His eyes widened by the sound of her name.

"And how did Elizabeta see us?"

"She's my neighbour"

"What! Oh God this is going to be a problem" he choked at the last word.

"Why?"

"That woman is part of the Newspaper Club, she is one of their most precious assets along with Kiku. Both of them hmm .. how should I say this, both of them hunt for the juiciest gossips in the school. Back then, Francis , Seychelles and I were in one of the articles, quoting, Famous lover/pervert and Student Council President fighting for the love of the new girl"

"But I thought you were supposed check the editions before they came out"

"I did. But they found ways to inject the news" Arthur put his hands on his head trying to absorb the situation "I can already imagine the headlines, Student Council President came out of one of the female student's dormitories at Four in the morning" he trembled for he did not want his reputation to be trashed.

"Don't worry Arthur, I begged her not to tell anyone, and I'm sure she doesn't want to trash my reputation as well"

"Hmm Quite, quite, but how did you managed to do that? By far, I think this is the most enticing gossip she could ever get her hands on" he calmed momentarily

"I explained to her what happened, that you were sick and had to stay the night. Oh, and I also told her about the omen thing" "Is there something wrong, Arthur?"

"My God, Maria!" both of his hands slammed on the table startling Maria. "If Elizabeta publish the omen thing, the Magic Club would be shut down. Some of the students wanted the club to be dissolved, since they can see no progress happening and they think that the three of us(Arthur, Romania and Norway) are all lunatics and now that the club has putted someone's life in danger, my worst fear will likely happen, plus Elizabeta hates Romania until now, she would do anything to give him a piece of her mind. The only thing that keeps the club running is because I am both the club's president at the same time being the Student Council President" he barked at Maria.

"I'm so sorry Arthur, but Elizabeta kept egging me on why you were in my room, and I was running out of reasons" she said in a low voice.

"That is not an option, there are plenty of reasons you could think of, like 'I came to pick up the newspaper from you because I you forgot to give it to me and that I had to go to your dorm because you where nowhere to be found', See there are a million reasons you could think of! You could have lied! You do know that everyone hates me in this school, right? And if they acquire this information, god knows what the people who hate me do to me. Now I hope she's not going to tell anyone about this because if they do-" he barked at her but stopped at his tracks. He then noticed that Maria was now trembling like there was no tomorrow

Maria tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, Thank you for the meal and here's the new edition the paper you forgot" putting the newspaper in the table, she stood up and left the room immediately.

Author's note:

u/3586043/Rianne11# Please Vote! Thanks


End file.
